


Echo

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Kink Meme, Rape Fantasy, Safeword Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle agrees to fulfill one of Beckett's darkest fantasies...but how much darkness can she take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo

He was hesitant; it was all over his handsome face, etched into the lines around his eyes. There was a part of her that was sorry that she had even mentioned it, had given voice to a fantasy that should have remained buried where nobody else would be exposed to her darkness. That regret forced words past her lips, each broken sound tumbling out in an attempt to apologize and forget.

“Nevermind. It’s stupid, really stupid. I’m sorry.”

“No, Kate. I want to do this for you.” His uncertainty was still there, but he was working hard to mask it. “We’ll just make sure that we do it as safely as possible.”

She nodded slowly, still unsure she should have said anything at all. “Of course.”

Castle cradled her face in his hand and brought his lips to hers in a tender kiss, belying their topic of conversation. So, they were actually going to do this. She didn’t know when, it could be six days or six months, but she could already feel hints of arousal coiling around her fear.

*****

It happened about six weeks later.

Her anticipation had dulled to a quiet hum by then, and he must have known that. It was an unremarkable Sunday morning and she had the day off; that didn’t stop her from waking early and going for a run while Castle slept soundly in their bed, his gentle snoring making her smile. 

When she returned after an hour, she kicked her shoes into the corner and padded to the kitchen for a bottle of chocolate milk. The sweat dripping between her breasts mixed with the chill of the air conditioning and sent a violent shiver through her body, only prolonged when she opened the refrigerator and let the coolness wash over her. She stood there for a moment, eyes closed as she took a long drink, the rehydration a relief to her tired muscles.

Her arms were twisted behind her body before she felt the strong fingers wrapped around her wrists; her socks were soaked before she heard the plastic bottle crash to the floor. His mouth was at her ear immediately, the sharp hiss so unlike him.

“Don’t scream, don’t cry out, don’t try to get anyone’s attention. It would be such a shame to have to gag that pretty little mouth of yours.”

A subtle nod was her only acknowledgement of the threat, but she had no intention of making this quite so easy for him. She fought against him as he dragged her through the puddle in the kitchen, thrashing in his embrace and kicking anything she could reach. He was stronger than most people might have guessed, especially when she was exhausted from her run. And while her training provided her with some effective defensive techniques, she wasn’t going to risk hurting either of them terribly. Instead, she stuck with the basics and struggled to break his hold as he tightened it.

It was only a second later that she was spun around and bent over the dining room table, a chair carelessly discarded to make room. Her cheek was flat against the cool surface and she could feel the pounding of her chest beat back against her clammy skin. Her arms were still pulled behind her body, though he now held both of her tiny wrists in one hand; the other was busy tugging the damp fabric of her pants down her legs.

His voice was still unrecognizable when he spoke again. “You fucking little bitch. Did you really think you were going to get away from me that easily?”

She could only whimper.

“I’m going to take what I want. What you owe me.”

Without any warning, he plunged two thick fingers inside her. He was far from gentle, but her body was surprisingly ready for the intrusion, slick with desire and clenching in response. Fuck. He removed his fingers and abruptly replaced them, his cock thrusting deep and pushing her hips against the edge of the unforgiving table. Her shoulders started to ache, but the pain was muted by the violent way he took her from behind, frighteningly perfect.

She fought back again, refusing to be used so easily, working with her adrenaline to free her arms and wrench away from him. Her wrists broke loose, but that was as far as she got before he grabbed a handful of her hair. He lifted her head from the table and reached around with his other hand to grip her neck, dangerously close to cutting off her airway. Logic escaped her completely and panic triggered tears, spilling down her face as he continued to fuck her.

“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this. I can feel how wet you are. How much your pussy wants me.”

His breathless accusation was true, but she was still too stubborn to give in. The tears came even faster as she struggled, a sharp contrast to the uncontrolled moans that betrayed her. He never slowed, nor did she; he slammed her harder, she tried to get away. She wept everywhere.

A choked word made it past his firm hand. “Please.”

He held himself deep inside her, speaking with faux concern. “Please what, baby?”

“Please stop.”

To his credit, he didn’t flinch. It wasn’t her safeword. In fact, he picked up the pace, if that was possible, and roughly fucked her while she clawed at the table for a shred of control. His hands remained in her hair and on her throat up until the moment he pulled out completely. She had no time to question him before he offered up a silent answer. He dragged her to the floor by the makeshift ponytail and only let go when she fell flat on her back, her head settling into a pool of the milk that she had dropped just minutes ago. He was between her legs immediately, leaning down to lick a tear from her cheek.

“If you’re going to keep crying, I’m going to have to watch. It’s fun when strong women break.”

And just like that, the brutality returned, his hand back at her throat and his cock punishing her without a care. He was even rougher than before, and she choked back gasps and stifled tears, unwilling to give him the show he wanted. It was exhausting, the mixture of pain and arousal, and all she could do was dig her fingernails into his back, leaving bloody half-moons that would sting for days.

He laughed, low and cruel. 

“You’re actually not that strong, are you? You carry a gun. You have a team watching your back. But don’t you see, baby? None of that matters now.” He paused and looked deep into her eyes, thrusting again as he made his point. “Strength is simply about who has the power. Do you really think that’s you?”

The chill that tore through her was fierce enough to leave an actual scar. Somehow, he’d managed to quote Bracken, and the voice that had so often built her up had now violated her more efficiently than anything physical could have. It didn’t matter that the words were generic, so far from threatening, and that she had buried the fear and failure from that conversation with the Senator beneath a promise to find justice for others. It still sent her into a dangerously emotional spiral, with flashing images of her mother, Montgomery, Maddox. She couldn’t go on.

Her fantasy was crushed by a memory.

“Red!”

He froze inside her, reacting immediately to the one word he had hoped he wouldn’t hear. Unfortunately, her body didn’t respond quite as well, the terror mistaken for exhilaration, her muscles holding him tight and begging for more. He slipped away from her, and even in her daze she knew he was doing it as quickly as he could while avoiding any movements that might startle her. She didn’t know how to thank him.

As soon as he could rise up onto his knees, he tucked himself into his boxers and looked down at her, observing as diligently as he always had. He slowly reached for the waistband of her pants, still bunched around her ankles. She couldn’t help but flinch at the contact, but he did his best to keep both hands in plain sight so she could see that he wasn’t going to do anything more than help her get dressed. When the material neared her hips, she managed to raise them and allow his fingers to brush along her skin long enough to cover her up.

Sometime later she was in his lap, though she hadn’t been aware of being lifted from the floor. He was still incredibly cautious, but he wrapped his arms around her and began to rock side to side, his warmth bringing her back from the shock. The sounds being whispered against her temple were nonsense, only meant to lull her into calm. When her breathing had evened out, he brought one hand to her face to move the sticky strands of hair out of her way, eventually cupping her jaw and looking into her troubled eyes.

She didn’t even know she was crying again until he began to sweep his thumb across her cheek. How was she going to make this okay for them? He cared for her with such tenderness and she simply wept in his hold, letting go of pain that had nothing to do with that morning. She wanted to explain it all, reassure him that he had done nothing wrong, but it wasn’t the time. 

Someday. 

Like so many other things. Someday.

He finally chanced a kiss on her wet cheek, just before lifting her from the floor, carrying her across the loft and through their bedroom. Her feet found the tiled floor of the bathroom and her legs managed to keep her steady; he turned on the shower and pulled out a fresh towel. Before he left the room, prepared to give her the privacy she needed, he smiled at her, fighting to break free of too many other emotions. Neither of them had spoken in so long, but she was incapable of expressing anything in that moment.

She couldn’t stop hearing the haunting echo of her safeword.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '13 Kink Meme Prompt: "Kate tells Castle her darkest fantasy. She wants to play out a non-consent scenario with him. It is entirely consented to prior to the act, limits (or lack thereof) are discussed, as is her safeword, but she won't know when or where he'll act out her wish."


End file.
